One Death and One Action Changes All
by HarryPMerlinLuv
Summary: Harry's story is told differently. Not everything is at it seems. Everything changes with one little death of a stranger and one little action from Harry. Characters are very OOC. Everything is not what it seems. Rating changes as story moves on. I appreciate ideas and reviews. Don't hate please
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I have been writing it for a while and I really like it the characters are all OOC. They mostly act like muggles. I am not saying who is being bashed or not as I will let it roll out within the story. If you like the prologue tell me and review. I hope you like it. And if you have read Albus Potter and the meeting of my younger parents, don't worry I just have a minor writers block I am not abandoning it in any type of way. and if you have read Hogwarts school of Greek Gods and Wizardry yes I have abandoned that story but there is still hope.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except from a few called characters. Neither do I own the characters used as puns. Also this has a lot of puns. Happy Summer.**

Prologue

We all know the story of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy, Wonder Boy etc. But what would you say if I twisted the story a bit? Well the story begins like this…

8 year old Harry Potter was taken to school by a loath-rage filled Vernon Dursley who was a very fat man, he could barely sit correctly in his car sit, he had a mustache and very walrus like features to his right sat Petunia Dursley who had a very long and thin neck which reminded Harry of a giraffe neck, but it also didn't coincide because she had horse like features. Harry was at the back with his cousin Dudley. Who was maybe almost as fat as his father nearly took his seat and almost half of the middle seat, he also, kind of, maybe, really did look like a pig in a wig.

Harry himself was very, very different. Harry had black messy hair, emerald green eyes which if he wore certain color clothing, could change to an almost blue color he had round glasses which were rimmed by a type of metal, and he was also very thin. The first time a concerned nurse saw him at pre-school she thought he had anorexia or was very under fed. When she went to the principle with her concern for said child, she was called a liar and stupid woman and fired, Harry also was very pale like an almost like he was dead kind of pale, and was very small he could pass as a four year old instead of an eight year old. He was also called a freak, why he did not know, all he knew was he could do some weird things.

Harry currently sported a black eye, an arm cast, and multiple bruises and cuts. They arrived at the school and they got off the car, Harry with a warning of not telling anyone what happened. Harry arrived to his classroom thankfully Dudley was in another class. When Harry arrived in the class he saw a strange woman and the principle standing in the classroom. He said a quick good morning and went to set his stuff down.

"Mr. Potter" said the principle.

"Yes?" Answered Harry.

"What happened to you? And it still isn't time to come inside. Why don't you go and play?" Said the principle who was known as, Mr. Rogers.

Mr. Rogers was a tall man very muscular. Sandy blonde hair, an almost pale skin, and blue eyes. He also had this very knowledge full stare in his eyes like he had lived through the first and second world wars, and not age. He was often caught talking to some guy named Bucky and another guy named Tony. He was very young and also very old at the same time. He also didn't seem to understand a lot of technology now a days in 2015.

"Just a small accident Mr. Rogers. Nothing too bad. And it's just 10 minutes till 8. Also the fact I have no friends to play with because my cousin torments them or scares them away" Said Harry mumbling the last part, with hidden sadness and pain. Mr. Rogers nodded and made a mental note to talk to the Dursley's when they arrived if he knew bad people they were the Dursley's. They most probably have anything to do with the child's injuries. He had started to notice somethings over the last couple of years when Harry and Dudley started school in Kindergarten. Like the fact that Dudley bullied him a lot. He thought it was just some stage Dudley was going through and it was just children being children. Harry was a very smart kid very smart he was often offered to be put in another grade. He was actually offered in the last week of first day to go to fourth grade this year instead of second grade, the next day he came bruised and battered. Mr. Rogers was told by Harry's homeroom teacher that he was caught up in a street fight with some kids. He found it hard to believe that small first grader Harry would be involved in a street fight.

Then there was other stuff. When the Dursley's came to pick him up which was rare because they would always come for Dudley not Harry, they would call him boy or freak. And one day he came into the class when Mr. Rogers was saying the teacher was sick. Harry apologized and started saying not to punish him. Mr. Rogers looked at the boy and saw Harry had burns. Cooking burns. There is a difference in between by being burned by a kitchen accident or by a cooking accident. And Harry sported both he also had some bruises. And he looked like he ran/walked all the way from Number 4 Private Drive. He saw Dudley trying to hold back laughter. He also had a dark look.

After that day Mr. Rogers knew that the Dursley's did and do something to the boy. He just couldn't go to the police because he didn't have any cold hard facts or proof. But today the line was drawn.

He nodded for Harry to sit. Harry nodded back and looked at the strange woman and hoped she would be filling in for Mrs. Hudson. He nodded to her as well and sat down in the back next to the window. The woman had dark skin, and strawberry blond hair she had blue eyes big lips tinted red. He pick a book in the shelf and sat down to read it. Mr. Rogers and the stranger looked at him and started talking in hushed voices.

"Who is that?" the new teacher… err Ms. Langdon.

"That's one of your students Mr. Harry Potter." He said.

"Why you surely don't believe that was an accident do you? My father was a cop and he dealt with these types of things. I don't think that was an accident." She spoke up as if reading his mind.

"Yeah neither do I. There have been other cases like this with the child. At the end of last year we asked his guardians if we could move him up to fourth grade, the next day he came in all bruised and battered." Mr. Rogers said.

"Oh poor child. Who would do this to him?"

"His guardians. They seem to hate him and forget about him.'

"Oh my. Have you called the police on them?"

"Well I have thought about it, but I can't cause I don't have any proof."

"Well the child is clearly not safe what if we teamed up I'll get him to talk to me and then whatever he tells me you and I both go to the police station and tell them what he told me."

"Sounds good to me."

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and he put his book back in the shelf and sat down just as all the students filled in. Mr. Rogers shushed them and spoke to the students.

"Good Morning Class!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers" everyone said simultaneously.

"I have some very sad news for everyone" he said sadly.

"Mrs. Hudson, has passed away Friday afternoon of a heart attack" he said cutting to the chase.

Everyone gasped except Harry. Mrs. Hudson wasn't the nicest person when it came to be to the subject of Harry. Some had tears and some, mainly girls, were crying. Harry looked out the window and feigned sadness. He was secretly having an inner party of celebration. He knew he was too young to understand or even know what hate was or even feel it but thanks to 8 years with the Dursley's he knew every corner of hate. He hated Mrs. Hudson but not as much as the Dursley's I mean they were the reason why Harry was so beat up today.

After a minute of silence, Mr. Rogers spoke again. "Sadly the news is true. On the Brightside we found a new teacher. Please welcome Ms. Langdon." Everyone welcomed her and Mr. Rogers left with a warning of making her feel at home.

The day went by remotely fine. Ms. Langdon proved to be a very kind, very fun, and very smart. She reminded Harry of the teacher in the book he read in the morning Matilda. When everyone filed out to eat Harry stayed behind to finish reading Matilda. Ms. Langdon looked at him funny and spoke to him.

"Harry darling, don't you want to go outside and have your lunch there?" asked a concerned Ms. Langdon.

Harry looked at her as she sat down next to him. Harry looked at her deciding if he could tell her the truth. She didn't know the Dursley's and didn't know the lies about him, so he told her the truth, but partially.

"I don't have any friends to be outside with and neither do I have any food, the people who I live with didn't give me food or money" he said. To say Mrs. Langdon was shocked was an understatement she was angry at how the boy's guardians could not give him food or money. I mean she knew all she could about them from Mr. Rogers this morning. She stood up and gave him some money he was about to deny it when she told him to go buy food and return here so she could talk some more with him.

When Harry returned, Ms. Langdon had sat at her desk pulled a chair next to her and put his book in front of her. She pulled out her food and had waited for Harry to return so she could eat. When Harry walked in she gave him a smile. She talked seriously with him and asked him to tell her everything about his home life. She had hated child abuse and looking at the boy and the fact that the boy didn't have money or food she suspected something was off in the Dursley's.

Harry contemplated this. If he told her everything she might alert the authorities The Dursley's would be put in jail, Dudley would be sent far away or maybe to St. Brutus Institute for the Incurably Criminal Children. Well if it was a real place anyways. He decided to tell her everything from the beatings to the place he slept to the massive amount of chores, to the days on end without food or water, to the days on end about being locked up on the cupboard he called room. Everything. Which he did. After lunch Ms. Langdon was in a very bad mood. She told everyone to do silent reading since it was Reading/Grammar class. While she wrote in a journal all that Harry had said. Good thing about her was she could memorize everything. She wrote everything Mr. Rogers told her and everything Harry told her.

Later that evening around 8:00 PM the sounds of distant police sirens were heard. The Dursley's didn't mind it since it was probably the police chasing some crook. When it got closer and closer and closer that it was right outside their house they stopped they got very worried. Harry was locked in his cupboard around 7:30, he was smirking to the complete darkness. He was bleeding and in pain with deep, deep wounds. His plan worked. The Dursley's were to be put in jail, Dudley in St. Brutus and he would be put with a nicer family.

The door was kicked down. There was a lot of screaming and the sound of a shot gun going off and the cupboard was forcefully open by a police woman. She took him in her arms and walked out with him in her arms. He was put in an ambulance to be taken to the hospital his wounds closed, and checked at. He heard the faint call of "you must remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you" and so on. If anything Harry was happy.

News traveled fast about the Dursley's. It was all over the news. Harry was kept in the hospital for a couple of weeks due to the fact he had multiple concussions badly healed bones and a few infections on past cuts. When he was released he was taken to a family he was so happy. Happy in an evil way though. The Dursley's were where they deserved to be. When he arrived at his new home 7 months later, about the end of The Christmas Holidays, he was surprised to see Mr. Rogers and Ms. Langdon. The social services woman was addressing them as Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.

He was happy to see them, and glad they would be his new family. The next week school started and he was in fourth grade. Where he met his first and new friend who also turned out to be his new neighbor.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story if you have questions or ideas please tell me. If you caught the pun characters be sure to tell me. Hint hint: Marvel. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! This is the second chapter of the story, I hope you like it remember read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else I use as puns. Only a minimal part some characters and other small details.**

Three years later it was Harry's birthday. He was turning 11. Ever since the "incident" with the Dursley's he had changed a lot. And by a lot I mean way too much for him to be considered the same 8 year old boy of 3 years ago. He was as tall as a normal 11 year old maybe even a tiny bit more. His family (who had surprisingly) consisted of Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers aka Ms. Langdon. Both of whom accepted him. And loved him how he was.

Well as I was saying Harry was taller much more muscular due to summers spent in California surfing and weekends spent in the gym with his father. Which most of the time was boxing or some kind of martial arts thing. He was a bit tanner. His glasses changed to square glasses it had a snake for design around the edges and was black and emerald. Hell if it wasn't for his lightning scar and glasses he could be the live version of Percy Jackson just that his eyes changed color and his skin was a bit less sun kissed and tan then Percy's probably like a couple of shades lighter. He also had a small forming six pack. His hair went treatment at the age of 9 since his mom got tired of trying to tame it which was nearly impossible, it was now slicker, silkier smooth and was very manageable, it was also dyed red as a birthday present.

He was a complete Fan Boy. He loved to read and listen to rock bands, such as My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic at the Disco, Awolnation, Muse, The 1975, Twenty One Pilots, Smashing Pumpkins and so on. He had read Hunger Games, Divergent, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Rings, Narnia etc. And he loved the TV. Especially shows like Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Supernatural etc.

Right now he was at home in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist looking at himself in the mirror. Contemplating all the changes he had underwent the last 3 years. His parents promised a lip ring when he turned 13 that morning as part of his birthday present. And they were going to take him to some surprise thing for his birthday.

He hadn't acquired many friends just 1, but only because he was very closed up except with his parents he loved them and was very honest with them. Even with the fact he could talk to snakes and do weird things. And his parents believed him and said that was a very interesting thing. And that maybe someday it could be explained. And the also accepted the weird things that happened around him like floating things and others like that.

He dressed quickly and went downstairs. He had a Black Butler shirt on with Ciel and Sebastian in an about to kiss position. A red beanie that said Twenty One Pilots. Black skinny jeans with boots he had a red checkered shirt wrapped around his waist and he had multiple bracelets of different bands, anime, TV shows, books, and video games. He also wore a very special Dragon necklace given to him from his parents the day he arrived. His parents were holding a yellowing letter addressed to him. He looked at it weirdly and asked what it was they said they didn't know but his father had a look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what it was and he was proud. He opened it and saw some things about being a wizard, and magic, and Hogwarts, and wands, and potions, and flying broomsticks. He smiled and spoke to his parents.

"Hey maybe this explains everything. Huh?" he chuckled and his parents chuckled along with him.

"Yeah Hars! Who knew? Yer a wizard Harry!" his mom spoke cheerfully. And his dad had the same cheerful air around him. They laughed and suggested they went to the car. They left and spent the whole day together. At night they saw an owl waiting for them, they wrote a quick note saying they accepted but they needed someone to give them more information about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and The Wizarding World.

Two weeks later they were hosting a Professor from Hogwarts to dinner on a Saturday night. Harry was already 2 weeks into school and had a test on Wednesday the next week and was studying in the living room. They heard the bell ring and Harry answered. His mom was finishing cooking and his dad was setting the table. At the door stood a man with a hooked nose that was bent in a way that looked like it was broken many a times. He had greasy black hair that reached just a few centimeters above his shoulders. He had black obsidian eyes and pale skin. He wore a black attire and robes which Harry thought looked like robes a sith from Star Wars would usually wear. All the man was missing was a light saber.

The man spoke "Is this the Rogers residence. I am here to talk about the schools plans for a Mr. Potter. My name is Severus Snape" he had a cool voice which stayed the same level of notes with every word he said.

"Yes come in. I'm Harry. My parents are in the living room." he said letting Mr. Snape in. Snape looked him up and down and spoke again.

"Very well. But mind my saying, you don't look like Harry Potter. Your hair should be black, messy, and you should be really pale. Well forgive me I just had expectations since I knew both your parents. Also you have your mothers eyes." The man said. He felt indifference.

"Yes I know sir, well except the part about you knowing my parents or that I have my mother's eyes. I actually used to be how you described but I wanted change." Harry said. He took his school books from the coffee table and put them in his room. He sighed he was just studying for chemistry a subject he loved. His mom gave him a pointed look. And smiled at the professor

"Hi you must be the professor Hogwarts sent us. I'm Dianne Rogers nee Langdon. This is my husband Steve Rogers. And our adopted child Harry but you already met him." Said Dianne.

"Yes I have met him, charming boy you have. Severus Snape" He said shaking Steve's hand and kissing Dianne's hand.

They sat down and Snape explained every single detail and about Hogwarts and the magic world and Harry. They then moved to the dining room and had dinner. By dinner the professor was answering questions from both his parents. And sometimes Harry. Snape was in the middle of explaining The Hogwarts Tuition to his parents when Harry blurted out

"Professor I don't mean to be rude, I realize that I basically am but I have 2 important questions. 1. Is there a way to charm my stuff so it works on Hogwarts ground? And 2. Is there some type of magic that lets me talk to snakes?" Snape looked shocked. He soon hid his shock behind a mask of indifference.

"Well Mr. Potter as for your first question, I will need to see them so I can charm them, just know that no one can know about it, well about me doing it. If anyone asks it was your neighbor who happens to be a wizard and charmed them for you. As for your second question I will need to see some proof of your power. And yes it does exist its called Parseltoung the ability to talk to snakes and Parselmagic the ability to do magic in said language." Snape said with a cool voice.

Harry nodded brought down his latest Mac book laptop which was a touch screen, his IPod touch 5 which had a cover that said Too weird too live Too rare to die in a steam punk cursive lettering, he also had his IPhone 6 which he acquired the day of his birthday. But what really caught Snape was the fact he had a thin 3 ft. boa wrapped around his neck it was an emerald green and had grey almost silver looking patterns on its back with red eyes. Harry smirked due to the fact he knew the snake reminded Snape of Slytherin.

"Here you go Professor my stuff. And the snake is Esmeralda. _Say Hello Esmeralda."_ Harry didn't realize it but he had spoken another language. Snape looked impressed.

Esmeralda stood up or as up as she could get and nodded to Snape.

"Hello Esmeralda" said Snape. Snape took and shrunk Harry's electronics and put them in his robes pocket with a promise of sending them through the mail. Snape said something about Hogwarts Underground Black Market and how it was composed of muggle things mainly, but apart from him muggleborn students and the occasional half-blood no one knew about it. Harry was happy about it because he wouldn't have to be a "wizard" per-say because the way the professor described the wizards it sounded like they lived in the Victorian era. Harry wouldn't be able to survive without electricity or electronics.

The professor explained everything about Parselmagic and Parseltoung. The rest of the dinner was spent explaining that. And by the time they were finished it was 10:30 pm. Snape left. And the house broke down. There was crying and needless to say they became even closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for some characters. It all belongs to JKR and whatever other person whose character's I've used in the story.**

CHAPTER 3: The next day they all went to Diagon Alley and someone opened the alley up for them. That someone was his father. He beamed down at them and strolled into the alley. To say his mom and him were surprised was an understatement he said he would explain later though they wouldn't need any explaining since his father is clearly a wizard. His mom said ok and then they went through the alley. Mr. Rogers said they needed to go to Gringotts.

They went to the white marble stone building at the end of the alley and went in. Mr. Rogers explained that the bankers were goblins and they needed to be showed respect. When they arrived to a goblin they bowed to him and said they needed to see the Goblin of The Potter Family. The goblin nodded and took them to Griphook's office.

They bowed to the Goblin and he told them to sit. They sat and the goblin spoke to them.

"So I understand you are here on Potter business Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes, Griphook sir. We are here on my son's Harry Potter behalf." Said Mr. Rogers.

"Ah, well excellent we have waited a long time to meet the famous Mr. Potter. First we would need for Mr. Potter…"

"With all due respect, sir, please call me Harry" Harry interrupted.

"Very well, we need for Harry to prick his finger and drop exactly 7 drops of blood in this parchment, don't worry no one will see this or be able to get the blood for their own sick purpose." Said Ragnok seriously.

Harry pricked his finger and let fall 7 drops of blood into the parchment presented to him. The blood started forming words almost immediately

 _Harry James Potter Evans_

 _Harry James Rogers by adopted family_

 _Titles:_

 _Heir of most noble and ancient house of Potter_

 _Heir of Noble House of Rogers by adoption_

 _Heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

 _Heir of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Stark_

 _Heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _Heir of House Peverell_

 _Power:_

 _Metamorphmagus blocked 100% A.D._

 _Legilimens blocked 100% A.D._

 _Occlumens 100% A.D._

 _Pyro Technics blocked 100 % A.D._

 _Telekinesis Blocked 95% A.D._

 _Animagus Blocked 100% A.D._

 _Parselmagic/Parseltoung 100% active_

 _Healing Powers blocked 85% A.D._

 _Telepathy blocked 100% A.D._

 _Wandless Magic Blocked 75% A.D._

 _Deductive Reasoning Magic blocked 95% A.D._

 _Multilingual Magic blocked 99.9%_

 _Magical Core blocked 85% A.D._

 _Residences:_

 _Stark:_

 _The North (currently in exile) (could be saved)_

 _Winterfell (currently in exile) (could be saved)_

 _Kingslanding (Currently under Lannister power)_

 _Iron Throne (Officially)_

 _Stark Vault 6_

 _Peverell:_

 _Peverell Castle_

 _Deathly Hallows_

 _Death_

 _Peverell Vault 2047_

 _Ravenclaw:_

 _Hogwarts Library_

 _Bertie and Blotts_

 _45% Ministry of Magic_

 _Vault 2_

 _Black:_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Wizengammot Seat_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Magical Menagerie_

 _Potter:_

 _Godric Hallow (destroyed)_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Potter/Evans Industries_

 _Potter Family Vault._

 _Hogwarts Underground Black Market_

 _Rogers:_

 _Rogers Manor_

 _Daily Prophet_

 _Rogers Industries (muggle world)_

 _Others:_

 _Soul Leach (present on scar)_

 _Compulsions:_

 _Hate all things dark_

 _Hate House of Slytherin_

 _Hate Professor Snape_

 _Favor Gryffindor House_

 _Hate the Dark Lord_

 _Love and Trust Albus Dumbledore_

 _Trust the Light Side_

 _EVERYTHING IS REVERSABLE_

Mr. Rogers, and Griphook were surprised so much names and power. The Goblin was very shocked. He thought houses like Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Stark had died out. Harry was the most shocked of all. He didn't know who this Albus Dumbledore was but he hated him. He had done so much damage on Harry and Harry didn't even know who he was.

The Goblin called on Goblin Healers he showed them the papers and they were shocked and angry at Dumbledore how could he have done that to a child. They took Harry down to the infirmary unblocked his magical core in which he had a big magic burst from all of his powers being on lockdown mode. It took 15 minutes for his magic to calm down in which lots of weird things happening. Like things catching fire, getting moved around. Harry speaking different languages and casting spells in different languages and him changing to different animals and people when he changed to a person his parents were laughing cause he changed to people of band he likes. Like for example Gerard Way, Patrick Stump, and Brendon Urie etc.

He didn't change one bit, no pun intended, after everything was unblocked. They took the soul leach out which was confirmed to be a piece of Voldemort's soul. He changed in his personality but other than that he was the same. All the compulsions were removed. The rest of the time was spent checking out his vaults. Claiming his lordships. Reading his parent's will which claimed he should have never been put with the Dursley's at all. But the highlight of the day was when at the vaults of Ravenclaw, Peverell and Stark. There he met the Peverell Brothers, Rowena, and Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Talisa, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and Jon. Ignotus, Rowena and Eddard told him to get a wand. Or in Ignotus's and Rowena's case take their wand. Eddard who said he wanted to go by Ned told him to get close to the wands put his hands over them and chose the one that calls to him he ended up choosing Jon's wand. Ned noticed he has 2 other wands he told him to merge them and he had this very powerful wand. After he left he went to buy his school stuff, which also included a snow white owl which he named Hedwig and other things. They left back towards London. They went to eat lunch in London.

"Mom, while we are here can we go see Poltergeist at the Theater?" Harry asked. Mrs. Rogers looked at her husband and said it was fine. After the movie they drove home. Harry was texting his friend Hermione Granger. She said to go to her house when he arrived because she had to speak with him. He said he had to speak with her too and he said he would see her in about 8 minutes.

When he arrived to his house he put everything in his room and went to Hermione's house next door. Hermione's mom opened the door with a sort of sad look. She hugged him and told him Hermione was upstairs. He thought it was weird the look she gave him and ran up the stairs after putting his shoes besides the door next to Hermione's. The Granger's had moved to London from Japan even though they were English naturally. They had lived in Japan for quite a while before returning to London. And had adopted a lot of Japanese customs like putting your shoes beside the door.

He opened her door after a muffled "Come in" came from the other side. He was attacked by a bush of purple hair to his face and arms wrapped around his torso. He hugged Mia. And stepped into the room and closed the door. He realized Mia was crying and went to the bed with her.

"Mia what's wrong? Don't cry!" he said worried.

"Harry what I'm about to tell is a big secret you can't tell anyone." She said

"I swear on my life I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Ok. Well you know all those weird things that happen around me or us?" she said. Ray nodded and she continued.

"Well Ray, I swear this isn't a prank. Well those weird things were caused by me… I received a letter the day of my 11th birthday and well what I have been doing is called magic. And I'm going to a school called Hogwarts." She stood up to get the letter and showed it to him. Harry read it and jumped off the bed and hugged and kissed Mia. Mia was surprised about his reaction. She thought he would be mad or sad because she was leaving him.

"Do you know what this means Mia?" he asked her. Mia didn't know and Harry continued.

"This means that we are going to Hogwarts together. I received my letter too! We're going to Hogwarts!" He showed Mia his letter and she squealed purple hair bouncing around. To celebrate, they decided to meet at Ray's place talk about everything they were told about the wizarding world while eating pizza pringles and playing video games.

Both parents were relieved that they didn't have to separate their children and that they were going to the same school together. Hermione was surprised to hear about him and Lord Voldemort. And seething when she heard about Dumbledore. Needless to say the afternoon went better than Hermione thought it would.

 **Thanks for reading please review. I am always open for any ideas you might have and any constructive criticism you might have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Except Esmeralda. Please read and review. Please Please review. I beg you. Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas to make the story better tell me.**

After Harry and Hermione found out they were going to Hogwarts together, and Harry asked Snape if he could enchant Hermione's things too, September rolled around fast. Harry and Hermione were getting ready. Harry wore a My Chemical Romance Ouija board shirt, black skinny jeans, an Attack on Titan leather jacket and a black beanie which made his red long hair stand out. He put on his black boots and dragon necklace.

He told Esmeralda he would smuggle her into Hogwarts. So he put her in his trunk and went downstairs dragging his trunk carefully as not to hurt Esmeralda and his laptop bag at his side. The day after Snape came he received his laptop, IPod, and IPhone early in the morning. It came with a note which said, they came with unlimited internet and battery, they also wouldn't interfere with the magic at Hogwarts. The same thing was done to Hermione's stuff. Though the two of them would miss video games they would still be able to keep up with the internet.

After breakfast Hermione and her parents knocked on the door and they were ready to go. Hermione had on a Sailor moon shirt with a two inch strap and a black waist length leather jacket with a blue skirt much like Serena's, red high tops converse and a lot of bracelets raging from bands to anime to books to TV shows to…. Basically fandoms. She had on a beanie that had the design of Serena's crown on top of straight purple hair. Harry guessed she was in the mood for Sailor Moon. Or her obsession was going too far. Yet again fan girls obsess more than fan boys.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station a couple of hours later at 9:30 am. They crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and spoke for a while. When it was 10:30 they boarded and while boarding they saw a family of red heads come in very madly and annoyed. They were very loud. Harry and Hermione ignored them. And sat down at an empty compartment. They watched their parents leave. And they started talking on their own. As the train left they were in the middle of discussing the trailer of the upcoming movie of Star Wars in which Hermione was saying that the movie was going to suck because of inexperienced actors that didn't know how to be in a Star Wars movies, and that with the leeks online their attempts at comedy would suck and that admitting to putting Jar Jar Binks bones in a desert would be very mean. Harry disagrees.

"Yes Ray, there is an actual robot running around but that doesn't mean the robot is going to be better or reach the high fan base R2D2 has among the fans. If anything a new robot would probably suck." Said Hermione exasperated.

"Well Hermione you are forgetting that the new robot is go…" he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by one of the red heads he saw on the platform. He looked at him, realized it was one of the red heads from earlier and spoke

"Yes may I help you?" Harry said politely.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. I heard he was going to be at Hogwarts this year. And I wanted to see if it was true, have you seen him? I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley by the way." Said the red head. Harry was a bit skeptic but answered

"I'm Harry Potter." He said.

"Don't play me you don't look like Harry Potter." He said disgusted someone would pretend to be Harry Potter. Harry was reminded of someone he hadn't thought of in years. Someone who was suffering at Saint Brutus. Dudley. Harry angrily pulled he bangs back to show his lightning scar. Ron was shocked and embarrassed and apologized. He asked if someone else was sitting there and when he got a negative response he asked if he could sit there. Harry said yes but he would have to deal with not understanding anything said or done or anything being showed. He said it was fine and they sat together. Ron engaged them in conversation mainly Harry putting Hermione outside. The second time they were interrupted it was by a chubby boy with sandy blonde hair asking about a toad Hermione took pity on him and asked for the toad's name.

"His name is Trevor. And my name is Neville Longbottom." said the boy.

"Well Neville my name is Hermione Granger, my Best Friend Harry Potter and him he is Robert Wesley." She said.

"Ronald Weasley actually" said Ronald annoyed. Hermione ignored him. And spoke to Neville.

"His name is Trevor right?" Neville nodded and Hermione said "Accio Trevor Neville Longbottom's toad"

After a second a toad appeared out of no were and Neville yelled his name and went to get him. "Neville do you want to sit here or are you sitting somewhere else?" asked Hermione.

"That would be lovely. Some red head twin third years threw me out of my compartment. Well politely they seemed very angry and embarrassed." Neville said. Ron smirked and knew who he was talking about. He sat next to Ron and Hermione engaged Neville in conversation. Surprising to Hermione Neville new a lot of the muggle culture. They talked about certain anime and certain bands. Exchanging a lot of info. Harry got a bit jealous but kept on talking to Ron unbeknownst to him Hermione felt the same way.

Next time they were interrupted was by an old woman asking if they wanted candy. Each got a share of candy except Ron. Hermione looked at Harry and saw he was taking pity on him and was about to buy him candy and mouthed Dudley to him while glancing at Ron he mouthed back Fine. And each got back into convo.

The Hopefully last time they were interrupted, was when a blonde boy, asked if it was true harry Potter was at this compartment.

"Yes Draco it's me. I know I lied to you but hey better no one knowing who I was than having women all over me." Said Harry.

"OH… I get you. Me being a Malfoy and all I hate people swarming over me because of my father." the said boy known to be Draco said. Hermione smirked to Harry. And stood up.

"You must be Draco. Harry mentioned about meeting this blond guy at a store in Diagon Alley and both of you becoming some type of friends. I personally wouldn't have exchanged letters with a stranger. Who knows who you could be." Hermione said shaking Draco's hand.

"Well you must be Hermione then. Harry has told me tons about you. Hello my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Said Draco to Neville and Ron.

"James Bond much?" Said Neville. Draco was shocked. How could he know?

"Don't tell my parents I'm not supposed to know anything about the muggle culture. Like how I'm not supposed to know the shirt Harry has is of My Chemical Romance, amazing band by the way, or that the anime in Hermione's shirt is Sailor Moon." He said Ron laughed. And Draco looked at him and said

"Think my name is funny. I don't need to ask you for yours, Red hair, hand me down robes? Why you must be a Weasley." Ron got angry. Draco said bye to Hermione Harry and umm… (Neville Longbottom) Neville and told them to change soon and left.

The rest of the ride in which Harry and Hermione refused to get out of their cloths and just put the robe on passed by silently except by the usual mutter of Ron talking in a mean way about Malfoy.

"You know Wesley…" started Hermione.

"I already told you Granger its Weasley!" interrupted Ron

"Well Weasley… This here is a manga. A book based on Japanese art. And this particular Manga happens to be the confirmed, in raw edition, last volume of Death Note and I am trying to read it. Now you shut up, leave or voice out everything so I can continue reading." Said Hermione. Ron turned even angrier. And decided to leave.

Hermione smirked. Into her manga. Ten minutes later she was sobbing on Harry's shoulder. L had confessed his name to Light who proceeded to murder him without mercy. Harry seeing situations like this had engaged Hermione in conversation.

"So Hermione, what do you think of Blurry face? What do you think Neville? Have you heard it? You know Twenty | One | Pilots?" Harry said. This made Hermione stop crying and they engaged in conversation about Twenty-One Pilots. And listened to the album. Until the train slowed down and they heard a message saying to leave their stuff in the compartments that it would be taken separately. Harry and Hermione grabbed a couple of manga's' their phones and IPod's. Harry gave Esmeralda a couple of bites of her own food and he left.

"You brought Esmeralda didn't you?" asked Hermione. Neville looked at them weirdly.

"Who's Esmeralda?" asked Neville.

"Harry's pet snake. And before you ask yes he is a parseltoung." Said Hermione whispering the last part. Neville gasped and looked at Harry.

"Yes it's true for both things. I brought Esmeralda and I am that." Said Harry.

"Harry you shouldn't have brought her! Someone could see her or someone could say she attacked them or something!" Hermione said as they got off the train.

"I know Hermione. But we made a deal she wouldn't come into the castle unless I brought her into the Cas…. I mean school." Hermione looked at him weirdly. But shrugged it off. Harry looked forward wide eyed.

"Whoa" whispered Hermione, Neville and Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review. I don't own anything.**

They arrived and got off the train "Whoa" whispered Hermione, Neville and Harry. They got off and saw a giant man. He was screaming "Ov'r h're fir's ye'rs". All the first years made their way over to the giant of a man. They got away from the other years. And walked down a narrow path. "You'll get yer firs' lo'k o' Hogwerts roun' deh cornah." Said the man.

They rounded the corner and there were gasps. Harry and Hermione didn't gasp which made other people a bit wary. It was their first look of Hogwarts and already it was the most beautiful thing they had seen. How can two, clearly, muggle-borns not think the same. Most of them already hated them because they clearly didn't think Hogwarts was beautiful.

But hey when you spend summers wandering around Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England, Europe and Asia going round visiting castles and majestic land marks, somethings they have seen tops Hogwarts. Especially the castle in which they filmed Merlin and Harry and Hermione met Colin Morgan. Harry, Hermione, and Neville got in a boat. Ron was going to be the fourth in their boat, but Draco beat him to it. Hermione and Draco smirked at him and Ron was forced to sit in a boat with Indian twins and a squealing blonde girl.

"Have you guys seen a something as beautiful as Hogwarts?" whispered Neville.

"Actually, there's The Wall of China, Pyramids of Giza, A Castle in Scotland, Italy, Paris, this Castle in Germany…" Said Hermione and Harry but were interrupted by both Neville and Draco.

"Hahaha, We get it." They said laughing. Hermione looked at the water and spoke in an American accent.

"Yo, Percy I think your sister Ariel is down there! Hey maybe we can call her! Hey maybe your father too and make it a party!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny wise girl. I heard owls are living at Hogwarts! What will your mother say? I think she would be mad! Hades! I bet every owl here will want to meet you!" Said Harry in an American accent.

"Percy I told you not to use my father's name that way!" surprisingly it was Neville who said that.

"Shut it death breath!" said Harry.

"Honestly, people of New Rome are more mature than you people." Said Draco.

"No one asked for your opinion Airhead." Said Harry. All of them laughed all the way to shore. Ron Weasley glaring at them the whole time. They went up some stone steps and in front of wooden double doors. The giant man knocked three times and a stern and strict looking woman in green robes a pointed witch hat spectacles and a tight bun, which Harry thought was very stereotypical of magical people, appeared in the double doors. She walked them into a chamber and told them to wait.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Neville huddled in a corner. Ron walked over to them. Hermione and Draco noticed and groaned.

"Hey… look I'm sorry I was mean to you Malfoy, Granger… will you forgive me and be all of us friends?" He said hopefully. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. And Hermione motioned for Draco to speak.

"Well we accept your apology but only because we know you are still going to hang around us thanks to Harry and because you weren't a pussy and ran away." He said and Ron smiled they shook on it. Harry and Ron started speaking and Hermione Neville and Draco spoke. When the woman came back she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and went on to explain the houses and the point system. With that they went into The Great Hall. Where there was a raggedy old hat which opened its brim and started singing. When it finished everyone clapped and the sorting began. The four… five...friends tuned out and waited for them to be called on.

Granger, Hermione was the first to be called.

 ** _Bright mind you have there. Said the hat._**

 _Thank you… err… what should I call you? Asked Hermione_

 ** _Arthur would be fine. Replied the hat._**

 _Ok Arthur. Said Hermione_

 ** _Now where to sort you. You would be great in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw mhhhhh… Why don't you chose…? Hint Ravenclaw is for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning. Said Arthur._**

 _Well I am cunning and I love being shrewd and ambitious and besides it's not like I'm a muggleborn. So yeah Slytherin… said Hermione_

 ** _Slytherin it is then… yelled the hat out loud._**

 _Thank you. Said Hermione._ Hermione got off the stool and walked to the table clad in green and silver who was clapping politely. Some weren't even clapping since a mudblood just joined their table.

The names passed by and the second to be called of the quartet… err…. Quintet was Neville.

Longbottom, Neville. Neville left his friends and went up the steps and sat on the stool. He put on the Hat.

 ** _Amazing bright mind you have there Mr. Longbottom. Very smart. Call me Arthur I know you are with Ms. Granger._**

 _Thank you, Arthur. By any chance could you be the mind representation of Arthur Pendragon. I mean in legends it is said that Arthur Pendragon was friends with The Founders and Merlin and when Arthur was killed by the druid Mordred the Founder and Merlin were devastated and decided to Honor him a place in the school. Merlin suggested a house Pendragon. But it would be too similar to that of Gryffindor so they denied it. Could you be the Honor they made King Arthur?_

 ** _Bright mind indeed. Best be Ravenclaw! And yes I am I was made by part of my soul the other part is one of the portraits if you find me I'd be delighted to have a conversation with you._**

 _Sure thing your highness._

Neville nodded as a show that after he was sorted the hat told him something. He got off the stool and ran off to the table clad in Blue and Bronze. They went on in the same manner until Draco was called.

Malfoy, Draco. Draco went up to the stool and sat and put the hat on.

 ** _Hello Mr. Malfoy._**

 _Hello Arthur._

 ** _I see you already know my name. Why is that?_**

 _My mother told me. Listen is there any way I could be put in Ravenclaw my mother's house? I don't want to be a Slytherin. All my life I've been told that Malfoy's this and Malfoy's that and Malfoy's are Slytherins and Malfoy's hate muggles and muggleborns. I don't want to be a Malfoy, per-say, I want to be my own persona. Not some character out of a book who is forced to do things against his own free will._

 ** _Why Mr. Malfoy… wise words you have just said. And I get you, back when I was alive my father had forced me to hate magic. But how could I when the very person I loved was everything my father stood against for, Magic. I will grant you this wish and anyways you would be great in Ravenclaw!_** Said the hat yelling the last part

 _Thank You Arthur._

Draco got off the stool and saw a lot of shocked faces mainly from the Slytherins but Ravenclaw applauded politely anyways. After the shock McGonagall continued. Until she reached a much wanted by everyone name.

Potter Rogers, Harry. He went up the stool and heard people muttering. He caught things like. _"That's not Harry Potter!"_ _"Shouldn't Harry Potter have black hair and round glasses?" "I think he's a hoax!" "Why is everyone ignoring the fact his full name is Harry Rogers Potter?" "Rogers? Do you think he is related to Lord Rogers?"_ Things like that were exchanged by the students. Harry ignored them and put on the hat.

 ** _Ah… Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you. You have a brilliant and cunning mind you would do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But since Ms. Granger is in Slytherin and she's like a sister to you plus she's considered a muggleborn because of her name which I know it's not, might I suggest Slytherin?_**

 _Sure Hat… err… what's your name?_

 ** _My names Arthur. And it shall be Slytherin!_**

Everyone was shocked. Not only was he not what people expected to see. But he wasn't what people expected him to be either. He was supposed to be pale with round glasses, black hair, and a Gryffindor. Just like his father. He was the complete opposite. Dyed Red hair, slightly sun kissed skin, square, black, green and snake shaped glasses, and was in Slytherin. Dumbledore was furious but he kept to himself. He would control the child later.

Everyone was finally sorted with Ron placed in Gryffindor he was sad. He didn't get to be with any of his "friends". Hell he would even wish for Hermione in Gryffindor just so he wouldn't be alone. The feast commenced and he looked around. Neville and Draco were talking together and laughing with the Unspeakable. While Harry and Hermione were talking and using these weird muggle devices at the same time.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Slytherin table together eating and laughing when Hermione blurted out "GOD FUCK YOU!" she yelled bringing the attention of a few Slytherins. Harry looked at her stunned. Not only did she curse which was weird because she would always reprimand him whenever he cursed and she was against cursing but she just cursed on God's name.

"Mia what's wrong?" Harry asked cautiously like approaching a very venomous, very large snake.

"What is not fucking wrong Ray?! What is wrong is the fact that bullshiters and assholes exist in the world! That's what's wrong Ray!" she yelled.

"Come on Mia tell me." Harry said calmly.

"Zayn from One Direction just left the fucking band! And went to sign a fucking record deal with fucking Naughty Boy! Who the fuck is Naughty Boy anyways?! I don't know who the fuck Naughty Boy is so what makes Zayn believe that he will be even more famous with some garage working, basement living, little bitch that no one knows who the fuck he is. "OH LOOK AT ME! I'M NAUGHTY BOY AND I MADE THIS SHITTY ASS SONG WITH SAM SMITH TO BE FAMOUS BUT SINCE THAT DIDN'T WORK WHY DON'T I MAKE AN OFFER TO ZAYN MALIK WHO IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A WORLD WIDE TOUR TO MAKE HIM EVEN MORE FAMOUS OR MAKE MYSELF EVEN MORE FAMOUS!" said Hermione.

Some muggleborn girls, who "overheard" Hermione, that liked, loved, or obsessed over One Direction started to talk about it and check their cell phones trying not to seem like they were eavesdropping. And all of a sudden a lot of the muggleborn girls were crying. Least to say the purebloods have never been more confused in their lives.

Before this Draco and Neville were talking.

When all of a sudden Neville blurted out "I don't trust that Weasley kid. He gives off this weird vibe." He said.

"Yeah I feel it too. I don't think he's trust worthy. The way he apologized to make a good impression on Harry was just weird. Why would Harry want to make friends with him anyways? If my father ever taught me anything useful is that you should never trust a Weasley." Said Draco. These two red headed twins decided to get into the conversation.

"Too right you are Malfoy you never trust a Weasley. The disinherited us because we made Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. I'm Fred Prewette and this is my brother George." Said the one called Fred.

"We use to be Fred and George Weasley until our first year. By law we took our mother's maiden name." said the one assumed to be George.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Neville Longbottom. Now what were you saying about the Weasley's?" said Draco.

"We know who you are kind of saw you get sorted about five minutes ago. The Weasley's aren't trust worthy they have this plan for Potter. We don't know what it is though. Our brother Percy keeps us updated on their plans. You shouldn't trust Dumbledore either. He hasn't told us the plan yet. He was going to tell us tomorrow. We'll tell you tomorrow when he tells us. Don't give off to much information to Ron though. I suggest you break any contact before the tie is too strong." Said Fred.

"Woah, woah woah, you mean the Weasley's. Nice red head family with too many children they can afford for disinherited you, just because you made Ravenclaw?" said Neville.

"Out of all of that you only got the part of them disinheriting us and yes it's true…" they said in unison.

"Sorry…" said Neville.

"But we don't give a bloody crap about them. We went to live with our mother's cousin's sister. Who is, I think your mother's sister Neville." Said George.

After that they moved on and talked about other things and became friends. They enjoyed the rest of the feast and paid attention in Hermione's outburst. In other words they tried not to laugh. What they didn't know was, that the fates were in their mortal forms celebrating in the mortal world what they had accomplished those 3 years ago… and what they would accomplish in 7 years.


End file.
